Kingdom Hearts 3
by poisonpen96
Summary: Sora is called to undergo the mark of mastery exam however as his journey unfolds a new threat emerges PLEASE READ AND REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

**Kingdom hearts 3**

Note: in my story dream drop distance never happened this story takes place after Sora reads the note in kh2

Chapter 1: Mark of Mastery

Sora woke up to the sound of birds chirping. The note that came in the bottle from king Mickey lay beside his bed. Sora read the note again

_Dear Sora_

_Master Yen Sid has called you up to the big leagues, be at the mysterious tower in 90 days to take the mark of mastery exam. I won't lie to you Sora it will be tough, you will have to fight like never before. Donald and Goofy will accompany you on your journey and I will be one of your examiners as well as master Yen Sid himself and a man named Credo. Good luck and remember the train to the tower leaves from twilight town on the 89__th__ day from now._

_Mickey_

"well today is the day" Sora thought to himself as he got dressed in his usual clothes ( his kh2 attire) and walked out onto the beach. He saw Kairi talking to Selphie by the ocean. Sora crept up behind Kairi and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"today is the day" Sora spoke in a sad tone as Kairi turned in his arms to face him.

"Already" she sounded even sadder. Ever since they had returned to destiny islands they had started dating.

"yeah as soon as I say goodbye t Riku I'm gone"

"ill miss you baby." Kairi kissed him with incredible passion. They kissed for a long time before Selphie pulled them apart.

"Alright you two get a room"

"sorry" Kairi and Sora said in unison

"ill go find Riku" Sora said as he walked off .

Sora walked up to the jetty where Riku was sitting

"today is the day" Riku said somehow knowing Sora was behind him.

"yeah, im gonna miss this place" Sora replied.

"So why haven't you left yet."

" I don't know I guess im afraid about this exam."

"you can do it" they sat in silence for a while.

"well I better get going." Sora stood up to leave

"Here" Riku said as he tossed a ring over his shoulder. Sora knew what it was, it was a D-link ring .Sora said all his goodbyes and went to the secret spot and placed his hand on the wall.

"Twilight Town." Sora spoke loudly and clearly. The wall opened up and Sora stepped through.

"Hahahahaha you wish Pence"

"Its true I swear I was walking and….. huh." There was a light in the usual spot and Sora stepped through.

"oh hey guys sorry I can't talk I'm in a hurry bye." Sora ran to the train station and got on the purple train and left for the Mysterious Tower.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Credo

The journey on the train took a whole day so when Sora finally got to the tower it was the 90th day. He got off the train and observed the breaking dawn that had always set a strange mood around the tower. Sora began walking to the tower door thinking about his exam, he looked up again; he had only been here for short periods of time, he wondered if it happened to be around the same time when he was here or if it was always half dark/ half-light. Sora knocked on the tower door. A familiar face appeared

"Sora you're here" Donald wore different clothes to what he usually did. His blue beret was replaced by a round hat with a pillar on top that curved like moonlit hill (curly hill in kh2), his vest was longer so that it covered his body down to his yellow legs and was a different shape (his bbs outfit).

"hey uh what's with the new look Donald."

"Gotta look good for the masters Sora" Donald sounded somewhat proud of his new appearance. They walked up the winding stairs and through the rooms until they reached master Yen Sid's door. Goofy was waiting by the door as they arrived. Sora noticed that Goofy too had new clothes. His green shirt and black vest had been replaced by a blue vest that only had material on one side which he wore over an orange jumpsuit, he wore a metal glove on his left hand and metal boots topped off with a metal knights helmet on his head (his bbs outfit).

"wow I feel really under dressed" said Sora shyly scratching the back of his head.

"uhhhh the masters are ready for ye" replied Goofy as he lead them through the door and into the room. Sora recognised Mickey straight away although he too wore different clothes, he was dressed in all black with silver lining (his bbs outfit) Sora was beginning to think everyone was changing their look but master Yen Sid still wore his same robes but to his left was a stone cold man,one he had never seen before. He wore black boots with his white pants and a white overcoat was buttoned neatly underneath his red and black belt his brown hair was slicked back and the only emotion on his face seemed to come from his beard. It was not until Sora stood in the middle of the room that master Yen Sid began to speak.

"welcome Sora how was your trip." Master Yen Sid smiled his signature smile.

"Uhhh it was okay." Replied Sora, still examining the man in white.

"Enough of this Yen Sid your wasting time." The man in whites voice was even colder than his expression.

"Sora is a dear friend Credo I am merely catching up." Of course this man must have been credo the one mickey spoke of in his letter Sora thought. Credo stood up from the chair he was sitting in and cleared his throat.

"young man you have been chosen to be examined for the Mark of Mastery an exam that has not been taken by anyone for twelve years so you understand what an honour this is no?" Sora nodded but Credo looked as if he wanted more so he spoke.

"yes Master Credo."

"good since the last exam there have been some changes; the new exam tests your performance in the field rather than in an exam facility with mindless drones. You will fight enemies in the worlds we set for you, you will be assigned three worlds to fight in and then you must reach your checkpoint in hollow bastion…"

"Radiant Garden." Mickey interjected.

"Yes Radiant garden once there you will fight one of us as your final test." Credo look pleased with himself at his explanation.

"uhhhh excuse me" Sora wanted to be polite in front of three masters "but how will the worlds be chosen."

"each of us will nominate a world each." replied master Yen Sid

"now then we have much do discuss" Credo said as he left for the next room on that floor the other two masters followed him.

5 minutes later

"Sora the three worlds you will visit have been chosen" master Yen Sid informed him

"you will visit Enchanted Dominion, Dwarf Woodlands and Castle of dreams." Mickey said.

"you will fight creatures created by the three of us known as unversed" master Yen Sid said as he raised his hand. A shadow burst from it taking the shape of a blue creature with red eyes (basic unversed).

"okay cool" replied Sora but he wiped the smile of his face when he saw Credo glaring at him.

"Goofy and Donald will accompany you" master Yen Sid said "you may leave now." and with that the Gummi ship rose to the window to take them to there first destination.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: requirements

Sora and co. passed through the gateway into Dwarf Woodlands and found themselves in a dark cave( the place ven met snow white).

"well here we are gang" Sora said happily as he and Donald strode forward.

"uhhh wait Sora how do we advance to the next world after this one." Goofy questioned. Sora and Donald stopped mid-stride and turned around, Goofy raised a good point the masters didn't tell them what to do in the worlds they just said to fight unversed.

"well uh maybe the gateway will open if theres no more unversed in this world. Unversed appeared out of shadows and closed in on them.

"speak of the devil" Sora said as he drew the keyblade

"huff….huff" Sora was out of breath, the unversed army seemed endless he looked over to see Donald and Goofy equally as tired.

"run" Sora shouted. The three of them ran out of the cave.

"huff….huff, man I hope this isn't how its gonna be in every world.

"Sora, Donald, Goofy, is that you?" a sweet voice said. All three of them looked to see who it was. They saw a beautiful woman with red lips and pale skin.

"Snow White" they all said in unison. She walked over closer to them.

"what are you boys doing here?" she asked

"well…" Sora began

"my what a story" snow white said as she sipped her tea

"yeah and we don't know for sure if defeating all the unversed will really let us advance to the next world, hell we don't even know if its possible to defeat all the unversed." Sora stared at his tea and sipped it.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Donald stood up and raised his finger "in the past to advance all we had to do was solve someones problems and the gateway opened up." Everyone stared at him.

"Donald that's brilliant your a genius. Snow White do you have any problems we can solve." Just then as if on cue the seven dwarves stumbled into the house.

"snow white, there is a monster in the mines." Said bashful

"we'll take care of that monster for you little guy" Sora said punching his left palm with his right hand "come on guys" Sora ran out of the house with Donald and Goofy in tow.

When Sora and co. arrived the monster was destroying the mine. It was, in simple terms a tree possessed by Yen Sid's Shadows to become an unversed. The tree swung a branch but Sora easily dodged it and drew the keyblade. Donald cast a thundaga spell on the tree and it seemed dazed Sora lunged and drove the key blade into the tree's core. It staggered back but didn't lose its balance. Goofy's shield came flying towards the tree it made contact and the tree fell but it was supported by the cave wall, fire and ice based spells came at it one by one, it tried to swing its branches but kept missing. The tree was fed up it shed the leaves on its body and the launched at the heroes like knives but Sora was prepared he used a full power reflega to send the leaves back at the mad tree. Donald took advantage of this window and used the fantasia limit attack.

"comet" Donald cried colourful fireworks exploded on the tree's skin it made a noise like it was in pain Goofy threw his shield at its core which caused the noise to escalate. Sora came in fast and hard hitting the tree at every opening he saw he built up his attack and finished with the explosion ability sending the tree into a world of pain.

"fantasia" was the signal to Donald's grand finale as the fireworks became faster and more frequent. The battle field was quiet the tree swayed and collapsed. Sora raised his keyblade for safety, however the tree evaporated into shadows.

"did we meet the requirements" Sora asked his friends. Suddenly the keyhole appeared. Sora knew what to do, he opened a new path, the path to the castle of dreams.


End file.
